Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet nozzle that jets out molten solder to a portion to be soldered of a print circuit board and a jet soldering apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
In the past, the jet soldering apparatus has been often used in a case where soldering an electronic component on a printed circuit board. In the jet soldering apparatus, a fluxer, a preheater, a jet solder bath, a cooler and the like are installed at their suitable positions. When the jet soldering apparatus solders the electronic component on the printed circuit board, a soldering process is completed such that the fluxer applies flux onto the portion to be soldered of a print circuit board, then the preheater previously heats the printed circuit board, the jet soldering apparatus solders the electronic component on the printed circuit board, and the cooler cools the printed circuit board.
For example, the jet soldering apparatus by which a width of a nozzle for jetting the molten solder can be changed so as to meet a width of a region to be partially soldered of the printed circuit board has been known as the soldering apparatus that solders the region to be soldered. The following will describe a method of soldering the printed circuit board 3 by using this jet soldering apparatus with reference to FIG. 1.
When soldering a relatively narrow region 3A to be partially soldered of the printed circuit board 3, the jet soldering apparatus first meets a width of its nozzle to a width A1 of the region 3A to be soldered of the printed circuit board 3 and then, jets the molten solder. The jet soldering apparatus conveys the printed circuit board 3 on a direction along a black arrow B1 shown in FIG. 1 with jetting the molten solder to allow the region 3A to contact the jetted molten solder. This applies to a case where terminal pins and the like aligned like one row on the printed circuit board are soldered.
When soldering a region 3B to be partially soldered of the printed circuit board 3, a width of which is similar to the maximum width A2 of the nozzle, the jet soldering apparatus widens a width of its nozzle to the maximum width A2 and then, the jet soldering apparatus solders the printed circuit board with conveying the printed circuit board 3 on a direction along a black arrow B2 shown in FIG. 1. This applies to a case where rectangular electronic components and the like aligned like one or more rows on the printed circuit board are soldered.
When soldering a region 3C to be partially soldered of the printed circuit board 3, a width A3 of which is wider than the maximum width A2 of the nozzle, the jet soldering apparatus solders the region 3C to be partially soldered of the printed circuit board 3 by soldering it separately, for example, two times. The jet soldering apparatus first conveys the printed circuit board 3 on a direction along an upper black arrow B31 shown in FIG. 1 while the width of the nozzle is kept to be maximum width A2. This allows an upper portion of the region C3 shown in FIG. 1 to be soldered. Then, the jet soldering apparatus reduces a width of its nozzle and solders a lower portion of the region C3 shown in FIG. 1 to be soldered with conveying the printed circuit board 3 on a direction along a lower black arrow B32 shown in FIG. 1. This applies to a case where rectangular electronic components and the like aligned like plural rows on the printed circuit board are soldered.
The direction along which the soldering is performed is not limited to one direction described above: When soldering a region 3D to be partially soldered of the printed circuit board 3, the jet soldering apparatus sets the width of the nozzle to be a width A4 after a direction of the printed circuit board 3 has turned around 90 degrees and solders the region 3D with conveying the printed circuit board 3 on a direction along a black arrow B4 shown in FIG. 1.
Regarding such a jet soldering apparatus, Japanese Patent No. 3910797 discloses a soldering system in which a mechanism for varying a molten solder blow-off port by opening or closing a shatter is provided and a work to be soldered is conveyed along its plate surface direction with an elevation angle. Japanese Patent Publication No. H07-41411 discloses a soldering apparatus providing with a shatter mechanism, an opening area of which can vary based on an area for supplying solder to a printed circuit board.